Always There For You
by dreamergirl15
Summary: Clark and Lois have been best friends since they were kids. Their relationship always have been completely open, Lois knows Clark’s secret and support him every time he needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Always There For You**

First of all…I'm loving season 9 and have nothing to complain about what is happening with Clois.

This is totally an AU story with some elements from Smallville. Clark is a kryptonian and has his powers. Lois comes to Smallville with her mother and her little sister after the first meteor shower because of her parents divorce. Her mother is still alive in this story, her relationship with her father is the same, they don't talk much, the General seems to forgot he is a father after the divorce =D

Description: Clark and Lois have been best friends since they were kids. Their relationship always have been completely open, Lois knows Clark's secret and support him every time he needs.

PG: I don't know yet…maybe NC-17

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Lo! We are gonna be late for our first day, Clark is already waiting for us."

"I know, I know, I just have to find something Clark asks me to bring to him"

"Tell me what you are looking for so we can help."

"That's none of your business Lucy, if I wanted help I would have asked."

"Hey, calm down...I was just trying to help. No need to be rude"

Lois roll her eyes.

"Come on Lucy, let's wait for her outside." Chloe says.

Chloe and Lucy get out of the house and Lois continues to look for Clark's old box.

She sat on the bed when she found it and open remembering the day he gave the bracelet to her, he need someone to keep this for him and no one better than Lois for the job, he trust her with his soul, she is his best friend - friend. For a while now just being friends isn't enough for her. It's hard to feel things everyday about someone and don't be corresponded and today is going to even harder. Today she is going to give it back to him. He is finally having the courage to tell the girl of his dreams about himself and how much he loves her. The bracelet is supposed to be given to his soulmate.

The corner of her eyes start to burning with tears. It's going to be too painful but she is his best friend she'll never let him down, even if she has to break her heart.

She knows she has no right to cry, she always knew that he is in love with Lana Lang. He never gave her any hope. She knew it.

Lois keeps asking herself why he loves Lana so much, he barely talk to her. She thinks his love for Lana is based on an image he has, he used to look at her house every night from his loft with his telescope. He sees Lana like she is an angel but the true is she is completely different from Clark, she is a cheerleader, the kind a futile one. A popular girl while he is just a normal boy, the powers he has doesn't make him different from anyone, he is just Clark, her Smallville.

Getting out of her thoughts she heard Chloe calling for her. Whipping the last tear and putting the bracelet in her purse she headed to the car. They are already late.

* * *

They arrive at school 15 minutes later. Lucy runs after her boyfriend while Chloe and Lois watch Clark standing at the stars waiting for them.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe says.

"Hey Chlo, Pete is waiting for you at the torch."

"Thanks, see you guys later."

With that she lives Clark and Lois alone.

Clark seems to note something is different with Lois today, she is quiet. She is always so talkative, always playing jokes with him, today something is different.

"Hi Lo." He gave her a hug.

Lois tried to control herself and not cry, she hate being weak. She promise herself after her father left home when she was six that she would never cry in public again. Recomposing herself she answered him.

"Hi Smallville, I brought what you asked me. Are you sure you are still doing this? Because look…" He doesn't let her finish.

"I'm sure Lo. I've never been so sure about anything in my life, even if my parents don't approve."

For Clark his parents don't approving the girl he loves is something that hurts. They think he is being precipitated about Lana. He doesn't know her enough to make this huge step about telling her the true. He always did what his parents told him to. Today will be the first day he is going to make something on his own. Thank God Lois is there for him! She is the best friend ever, he doesn't know what he will do without her.

Lois let a heavy sigh.

"Okay…" She say unsure.

"Any problems Lo? Is there something you want to tell me?" Clark asks.

"Hum…no, of course not. It's just…" She almost let all slip.

"Just what?" Clark asked.

"Nothing. Here, Clark." Lois gave the bracelet box to him. "I have to go. I'm late for my class. See you later. Bye."

With that she run away from there. Clark stayed staring at her wondering what happened to make her act like that with him. There is always jokes between them, today things is being strange.

* * *

Clark found Chloe in his way for the Torch.

"Chloe! Is anything wrong with Lo? She seems sad today."

Even if Lois doesn't tell her she knows exactly what her problem is, Clark and her hidden feelings for him. Chloe notice this a long time ago, she always notice Lois interaction with him, the way she looks at him. She loves him, and Clark only has eyes for Lana Lang.

It's time to help her cousin a little.

"Hmm..I don't know exactly what happened but I know there is a guy involved."

"A GUY?"

Chloe tried to hide a smile, this is the reaction she expect from him.

"Yeah…you know Lois is a beautiful woman, Clark, it's normal if she date guys."

"I know…hmm…she never told anything about that for me, I thought we are friends."

"You are Clark, you are her best friend."

"Then why didn't she tell me?"

"Oh Clark did you give her the chance? I'm sorry but I have to say this. I've seem you for a while now and the only thing you seem to think is Lana. It's all about her and how you feel, I think Lois doesn't want to bother you talking about her problems."

"I was that bad with her?" Clark asked.

"You were not bad Clark, you just have to look outside your world sometimes and see what is around you."

"I suck as a friend. It's time to apologize for Lois and be there for her. Thanks for your advice Chlo. I'll talk to Lois after class. Thanks again."

"That's nothing! Just see Lois more closely for a while…You will be surprised! I have to go now, see you later."

"Bye Chloe."

* * *

When the alarm announced the end of the day classes, Lois went straight away from school. She didn't want to see Clark. All she need is to be alone for a while.

She went to an old place she and Clark used to play when they were kids. The place where she found out about Clark's powers. She remember that he was so afraid when she shows up when he was lifting a huge stone, he was learning about his powers at the time and thought that she was going to tell everyone about what she saw. He was completely wrong, since that day they are best friends, she accepted him for who he is.

He is the most amazing guy she ever known, powers or no powers. She was a lonely girl before she meets him. He showed her what friendship was like. Why she had to starts having feelings for him? It was her fault things get complicated for her. He never did or said anything to give her hope. Why she has to be so stupid?

At the time she let the tears falling, that was the only thing she could do at the time.

Crying for what she wants more and can never have.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here goes the second chapter. I hope you like and review__ if you can._

**Chapter 2 **

Clark tried to find Lois but she was nowhere to be found. He tried to call her but she is always with her phone off. Maybe she has something to do for her mother and couldn't wait for him.

He decided to go home and do his afternoon chores. He would pass at Lois house later and talk to her.

Lois stayed there crying for hours. The night was starting to come when she decided go home.

Her mother was worried about her. Chloe called in the middle of the afternoon looking for Lois, Ella thought that was strange because she thought her daughter was with Chloe. She tried to call Lois number but had no answer. She was about to dial the Kent Farm number when she heard Lois coming from the door.

The look in her daughter's face broke her heart. Her eyes are red and swollen from cry.

She never saw her daughter like that before, something huge must have happened with her.

Without saying a word Ella hugged Lois and drove her to the sofa, they stayed like that for what seems hours.

Lois cried all over again in her mother's arms, it's good to have someone like that for you, someone who love you no matter what, someone who will be always there for you. Lois is glad to have her mother for her.

After a long time Lois fall asleep in her mother arms. Ella took Lois to her bed. They could talk about what happened later.

After finish his chores Clark went home for dinner. Martha was waiting for him with his favorite meal.

Martha noticed Clark a little quiet, she wondered if he told Lana about him and things didn't went well. She decided to ask.

"How was your day, Clark? Did you talk to Lana about everything?"

Clark was distracted thinking about what is happening with Lois and didn't listened his mother. So Martha asked again.

"Earth to Clark. How was your day, son? You seem strange today. I see things with Lana didn't went well."

"I didn't tell Lana, mom. I decided to wait for a while."

Martha took a little time to ask.

"Why? You seemed so confident this morning. What happened to change your mind?"

Clark answered without thinking.

"Lois."

"What's up with Lois? Did she tell you?"

Martha has noticed a long time ago that Lois has feelings for Clark, and for their interaction she can tell her son has feelings for her too. He just didn't realize this yet.

She understands that he has so many things to think about. He is different for guys from his age. Everything is so complex in his life that sometimes he takes more time to see what is right in front of him.

"Tell me what?" Clark asked without understand.

Martha almost let it all slip. She couldn't tell Clark herself. This is something Lois should tell or Clark has to realize alone.

"Oh, nothing, just something about school we were talking one of these days."

Clark thought this is too strange.

"Are you sure mom? I feel like something is up with Lo."

"Sure. But if you think something is up with her you should ask her."

"I'll stop by her house after dinner."

Martha nodded and Clark decided to change the subject.

"When dad is coming back from Metropolis?"

"He called today and said that he must come in two days."

"Great. I miss him."

"Me too."

They finished the rest of the dinner in silence. Martha stayed thinking that her son is so blind sometimes. She just hope he didn't realize his feelings too late.

Lois woke up one hour later. Her mother was waiting for her with dinner done. Today is going to be just the two of them. Lucy was going to stay in a friend's house for dinner.

Ella didn't asked what is going on. She let Lois sit on the table and eat first. When they were almost finished she started to talk.

"Lo, I'm worried about you. I've never saw you like this before. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, mom. It already passed. I'm okay now."

Ella knew her daughter was going to act like this, but she will not give up until Lois start to tell her everything.

"You can't fool me, Lo. I know you too well, there is nothing okay."

Lois looked down to the plate and didn't say anything.

"I think I already know what's happening." Ella said.

"How could you possibly know?" Lois asks.

"Oh Lo, I'm your mom. We live in the same house. I've been noticing your feelings for Clark a long time now."

Lois felt a little embarrassed and her cheeks turned red.

"I was that obvious?"

"Only for me." Ella winked at Lois. "It seems Clark didn't notice."

"He didn't and he never will. Actually he is probably with his girlfriend right now."

Lois was fighting for not cry again.

"How do you know this? Did he told you this? I didn't knew he has a girlfriend."

"I suppose, he told me that he was going to tell Lana about how he felt today, they are probably together and happy right now."

"You don't know for sure, something could have happened."

"Yeah, right." Lois let a sad sigh.

They heard the sound of a car pulling in front of the house. Ella look out of the window to see who is the guest and was not surprised to see that is Clark Kent.

From the look in her mother's face Lois knew who it was. She knew she couldn't run from him forever, so she decided to talk to him.

She was already with her hands on the knob when her mother called her.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him now? I can come with a lie if you want, maybe that you are asleep."

"It's okay mom. I have to do this. I can't avoid him forever."

When she arrive the porch her mother called her again.

"Lo, you should tell him. Show him how you really feel."

Ella mouthed good luck to Lois and stayed watching from the door glass.

Lois looked at her mom with a sad face and went to meet Clark on his truck. This is going to be a difficult conversation.

_Next chapter__: Clois talk._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I didn't update on Sunday but I was really sick and not in the mood to write. I'm really sorry._

_Here goes the third chapter. I hope you like and review if you can._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Clark walked out of the car and greeted Lois.

"Hi Lo, I'm worried about you. I tried to call but you didn't answer. Is everything okay?"

Lois was avoiding eye contact. She was really nervous to have this conversation with him. She couldn't let her feelings evidents.

"I'm okay, I just had a headache early. I'm fine now. So, how was with Lana today? How did she react?"

Clark wasn't buying. He knew something was up with her and he isn't going let her house until she tell him what is happening.

"I didn't told her. I decided to wait for a while. Something is wrong with you and for me this is more important now. You are my best friend Lo, so stop being suborn and tell me what is happening."

She couldn't tell him the truth. He loves Lana and this isn't going to change.

"It's nothing Clark." She said as she looked down her feet.

She never call him Clark when everything was okay. It's always Smallville. Something is really wrong.

"You can't fool me Lo, I know you. I talk to Chloe today and she said some things to me."

I'm going to kill Chloe. What did she told him? Lois starts to panic.

"What she said to you?" Lois asked in a scared tone.

"Calm down Lo, she didn't said too much, she said something about a guy but she didn't give me details."

At least Chloe didn't said too much, but Lois was sure that Clark is going to want to know everything about this 'guy'. Dammit, I'm going to have to create a story to tell him.

"Oh…" It's the only thing Lois could say at the moment.

"Lo, you know you can talk to me. You can tell me anything, I feel bad that you didn't tell me what is going on."

Here start the lies. God, I hate that I have to lie to him.

"It's not that I didn't wanted to tell you. I don't know, you seemed so busy with tell Lana your secret and all. I didn't wanted to bring more problems to you."

Without thinking Clark gave her a hug. Lois stayed without move.

Why did he had to do this? He could make things easier for her.

"Oh Lo, I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible friend, you are always there for me when I need and I wasn't there you need. I'm feeling terrible."

Lois hated this situation. She hate lying to him and the sorry look on his face was making she feel worse. She couldn't let him thinking that he was a bad friend.

"Please Clark, stop with this. You are my best friend and you were always there for me." Tears were starting to burn in her eyes. "Stop thinking that you aren't enough because you are. You are the most important person in my life, the only one I can trust my deepest secrets, the only one who knows the real me."

Lois was crying hard at the end of her speech.

Clark moves a hand to wipe her tears. The touch of his hand in her face made her eyes close and her knees weak. She only notices the closer of his face when she felt his warm breath against her mouth. She was going to kiss him, she couldn't resist.

Their mouths were inches from touch. Lois could feel Clark responding too. He was going to kiss her. But them what? He loves Lana, she couldn't ruin their friendship with this.

"I'm sorry Clark. I have to go."

With that she runs away to the house leaving a confused Clark standing alone in the night.

"What have just happened?" Clark asked to himself.

* * *

Lois went straight to her bedroom and fell on the bed. She was shaking so bad.

What the hell she did? She almost kissed Clark. This is wrong, very wrong. What did she had on mind?

She couldn't stop thinking about what almost had happened. How she is going to face Clark tomorrow? She was so ashamed of herself.

She got so lost in the moment and he seemed to want to kiss her too. His touch on her face, the way he caressed her soft skin. The way he looked at her. How could she imagine all those things? She really want to believe that things is starting to change, that he is starting to look her with different eyes but she couldn't fool herself, of course she was reading all wrong. He still in love with Lana and this isn't going to chance ever.

She ruined everything. The only thing she needed most is gone. After what had happened their friendship wouldn't survive.

Lois hugged the pillow and let the tears fall down until she fall asleep.

* * *

Clark stood outside Lois house for a long time after what happened. He was trying to process things. He didn't know what to think, Lois almost kissed him and he almost kissed her back, he wanted to kiss her, but why? They are friends and friends don't kiss friends.

Ella comes to watch the window after Lois run to her bedroom. She saw Clark standing outside with a lost expression. She decided to go outside and talk to him.

"Hi Clark. What are you doing standing outside? You must be freezing."

Clark was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Ella was coming.

"I hum…I don't know! I'm just thinking I guess."

"It's late Clark, your mom must be worried. You should continue thinking at home."

Ella was not being rude to Clark. She was only worried, something happened between Clark and her daughter and they need time to figure things out. He standing there isn't going to help.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay here, I just…I don't know that to do."

She puts her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"Tomorrow you will see things clearly. All you need now is a good night of sleep." She winked at him.

"Thank you. I guess you are right."

With that Ella led him to his truck and they said goodbye to each other.

In the middle of the night Lois and Clark keep dreaming about each other. In their dreams they finished what almost happened and it was the best thing they experience.

They will have to deal with what happened in the morning and the dreams can only make things more difficult for them.

* * *

_I hope you liked. I'm sorry I took so long to update. _


End file.
